O, Lithuania, My Country
by Pandora95
Summary: Poland is having a REALLY bad day. Nothing is going right for him. But on that day, he finally realises just what, or more like who, he was really missing after reading one of his favourite books. All he wants is to see Lithuania and apologise. Poland knew he WAS a bad friend...But does Lithuania truly see it like that? Pol/Liet, Rated T for safety.


**O, Lithuania, My Country**

* * *

Poland sat in his house feeling unusually sad. Usually he'd keep himself occupied by dressing up, going shopping, generally having fun, but today, he felt completely unlike himself. In the morning, no clothes fit him right.

"Too tight. Too loose. Too dull." He'd say as he held numerous clothes against himself and looked at himself in the floor length mirror in his bedroom. In the end he opted for black jeans and a black t-shirt with the Polish flag on it.

Then he moved on to do his hair. Again nothing seemed to go right. He couldn't brush his hair out, it all stuck out in different directions.

"_Kurwa_" he swore in Polish as he slammed his hairbrush down on the sink. He grabbed a hair band and tied his hair up. Defeated, he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. On his way, he passed another mirror that hung in his hallway. Once he caught his reflection, he stopped. He almost couldn't believe that the person staring back at him was really him. He looked so…miserable, so…ill, so…

"Not fabulous" he joked to himself.

He went into the kitchen with the intention of making himself some tea. But after spilling his lemon and sugar and touching the boiling water by accident and burning his hand, he gave up with a sigh.

"It's like, so not my day today." He shook his head as he ran his hand under a cold tap. Then he went and sat down on his couch in his living room. He was too scared to touch anything else just in case he broke it or hurt himself even further.

And so, here he was. Feeling sad and a little sorry for himself. Deep down he felt like he was missing something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sighed again and looked around the room. One of his books caught his eye. It was pushed in further into the bookshelf then the other books. Poland frowned; he liked his books to be lined up perfectly.

He got up and walked towards the bookshelf. Once he was close enough he saw that the book was one of his favourite ones, one he treasured the most; '_Pan Tadeusz'_ (Sir Thaddeus). It was a book, a Polish poet, writer and philosopher, Adam Mickiewicz wrote nearly 200 years ago. The book always fascinated Poland, it was written in poem form all the way through, despite it being quite long. Poland always considered it a work of art, not just a mere book.

Instead of making sure the book was in its correct position, Poland took the book and sat back on his couch. He opened it to the first page and started reading;

"_O, Lithuania, my country, thou_

_Art like good health; I never knew till now_

_How precious, till I lost thee. Now I see_

_The beauty whole, because I yearn for thee_."

"Lithuania" Poland muttered out loud and looked up from his book. Lithuania, his dear friend that Russia took away from him. NO, his dear friend that Russia took away from him as he watched and did nothing about it. Suddenly, a fresh wave of guilt hit Poland. After all this time…Poland still felt like the worst friend in the world. When was the last time he even called Lithuania? When was the last time they saw each other?

Carefully he placed the book down next to him and went to his phone. He dialled Russia's number and hoped that Lithuania or at least Latvia or Estonia would pick up the phone. Unfortunately luck _really_ wasn't on his side that day.

"_Privet_, Russia speaking"

_Oh for fuck sake_, Poland thought. "_Dzien dobry_ Russia, it's like, Poland here."

"Ah Poland, I assume you call for Lithuania, _da_?"

"Y-yes" Poland asked more than a little surprised.

"Okay, I tell him" Poland heard the phone being put down on the other end and footsteps walking away. After a couple of seconds, he heard hurried steps walking up to the phone.

"_Sveiki_ Poland!" Lithuania said happily. "It's so nice of you to call!"

"It's like, been a long time, I figured you'd miss my voice." Poland joked lamely, but on the other end, Lithuania still chuckled.

"Yes you are very miss-able. Tell me, did you miss me too?"

_Yes_ "No" Poland scoffed.

"Right" Lithuania said slightly hurt.

"Can you like, come over?"

"Right now?"

"_Tak_, right now"

"You know I can't just leave, I need to ask Russia's permission." Lithuania said gently.

"He sounded in a good mood. Please Liet." Poland was on the verge of begging.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you" With that, Poland hung up and waited for Lithuania's arrival. He really hoped his friend would eventually turn up.

* * *

Poland waited and waited, and then waited some more.

"He's not coming…" He concluded sadly burying his head in his hands. He started crying softly and quietly, his shoulders shaking just a little. It just _wasn't_ his day today and since he couldn't be with Lithuania, he just wanted it to end.

But it wasn't just that day and deep down he knew it. He really, really missed Lithuania. He missed the days they would spend together when they were a commonwealth. He missed the way Lithuania took care of him when he was ill or scared and vice versa. Poland felt so stupid for throwing it all away.

_It's my fault_, Poland thought crying harder, his whole body shaking now, _like, just my damn fault! We had something good and I screwed up 'cause I couldn't stand up to that jerk! _

"Poland, what's wrong?" Poland's head snapped up. His bloodshot eyes met Lithuania's concerned ones. Poland hadn't even heard him enter.

"Liet, you came!" He jumped up and pulled the other nation in a tight hug, tears running down his face.

"Of course" Lithuania replied hugging Poland back.

"Thank you" His voice was muffled from burying his face in Lithuania's shoulder.

"Poland what's going on? You're not acting like yourself." He said softly. Then, Poland remembered how out of character he looked with his hair tied back and his dark clothes, sat on a couch, crying his eyes out.

"Liet…I…" He pulled away slightly, just so that he could look at Lithuania. Poland wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him so bad that he missed him, that he wanted to be with him all the time, but as he looked at those beautiful concerned green eyes, he simply couldn't. "It's just not my day today." He said instead.

"_Lenkija_" Poland blushed lightly at the word. He couldn't remember the last time Lithuania called him Poland in his native language. "You should have said so before, I was worried."

"Sorry for like, making you come all the way here just because of that." Poland said dropping his gaze to the floor for a few heartbeats before looking back at his friend.

Lithuania smiled kindly. "I don't mind. I get to see you this way."

"Oh Liet" Fresh tears fell down the Polack's face.

"Hey Poland" Lithuania said more concerned. "What's the matter? I think this isn't just about a bad day. You're not telling me something." Lithuania knew him so well…

Poland took a shuddering breath and gathered his courage. Ah hell, it was now or never. "I miss you" he admitted.

Lithuania smiled again. "But I'm right here."

Poland shook his head. "No, I mean when you aren't here, I miss you. I miss you so much it like, hurts."

At first, Lithuania's eyes widened but then his expression softened. He pulled Poland closer to him and kissed his forehead. "I miss you too. I think about you a lot."

"I wish you could stay here." Poland said quietly.

"I wish I could stay here too, but Russia would never allow it."

"I'm sorry for being like, a bad friend."

"I'll forgive you anything Poland. But you are a _good_ friend."

"You don't have to lie." Poland said.

"I'm not lying. You're not perfect, but to me you are." This time, Poland's eyes widened causing more fresh tears to spill over. "And please don't cry anymore." Lithuania wiped away Poland's tears with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry I let Russia take you away from me." He said through his sobs.

"Poland, I don't blame you. Not even a little."

"But it's my fault!"

"Ne, don't think like that. There was nothing you could have done."

"But I love you!" Poland blurted out before he could stop himself. "I love you and I've always loved you and I let him take you!"

Lithuania cupped Poland's face in his hands. "I love you too, so much. As much as it pains me to be away from you, it had to be this way. And it wasn't your fault, I promise you."

"I'm sorry!" Poland exploded in tears again, and Lithuania comforted him with a tight hug. Poland clung to him for dear life.

"Shh, it's okay" Lithuania told him.

"When do you have to leave?" Poland eventually asked in a small voice.

"Tomorrow" For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. They just stood there in an embrace, until, Poland broke the silence.

"Toris, I promise you, one of these days I'll get you back."

Lithuania closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Thank you Feliks."

* * *

**Thank you for reading to the very end! Just in case you were curious:**

_**Kurwa**_** – Fuck (Polish)**

_**Privet**_** – Hello (Russian)**

_**Dzien dobry **_**– Good morning (Polish)**

_**Sveiki**_** – Hello (Lithuanian) **

_**Tak**_** – Yes (Polish)**

_**Lenkija**_** – Poland (Lithuanian) **

**_Ne_ – No (Lithuanian) **

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
